Menggoda Kaneki
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Sebuah fic pendek mengenai keusilan ataukah kemesuman Tsukiyama? [Tsukiyama x Kaneki] [Shounen-Ai]


**Menggoda Kaneki**

**Disclaimer:** Ishida Sui

**Warning:** OOC (may be), Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ditanya mengenai aroma yang ia sukai, Tsukiyama tanpa ragu akan menjawab aroma tubuh Kaneki-_kun_.

Jika ditanya mengenai aroma yang sanggup membuat pikirannya tenggelam dalam lautan 'kegilaan', Tsukiyama tanpa ragu akan menjawab aroma darah Kaneki-_kun_.

Jika ditanya mengenai ekspresi berharga yang ia tidak lupakan, Tsukiyama tanpa ragu akan menjawab saat ia melihat Kaneki-_kun_ bersemu akibat ucapan maupun tindakannya. Bagi Tsukiyama, menggoda Kaneki merupakan salah satu _moment_ menyenangkan yang kini mengisi bagian dari _hobby_ barunya.

"Tsu—Tsukiyama-_san_, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," pinta Kaneki yang merasa gugup ketika ia menyuguhkan secangkir kopi pada sosok _ghoul_ berpenampilan eksentrik yang kini memberinya tatapan intens.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kaneki-_kun_?"

"A-Ano... Itu... Ah, omong-omong, tumben kau mampir kemari, Tsukiyama-_san_. Sudah sekitar seminggu ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu datang ke Anteiku." Kaneki berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menyunggingkan senyum teramat canggung.

Tsukiyama terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi menarik sosok _ghoul_ berpenutup mata yang tidak pernah membuatnya merasa bosan. "Kalau kukatakan alasanku datang kemari karena ingin bertemu denganmu, bagaimana tanggapanmu, Kaneki-_kun_?"

Lagi-lagi _ghoul_ eksentrik itu membalas perkataan Kaneki dengan pertanyaan yang sulit ia jawab. Pertanyaan yang sanggup membuat paras wajahnya sedikit memanas, diikuti degup jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Apalagi sewaktu sosok _ghoul_ bersurai ungu tiba-tiba mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan kanannya, menariknya gesit mengakibatkan keseimbangan tubuh Kaneki limbung, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat.

_Brugh..._

"Tsu—Tsukiyama-_san_...!" Kaneki panik.

"Kau harum, Kaneki-_kun_... Aroma tubuhmu membuat perasaanku nyaman..." Tsukiyama menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang ia rindukan. Aroma yang pernah membuatnya jatuh ke dasar 'kegilaan' obsesi akan rasa darah serta daging sosok dalam pelukan.

Sistem pernapasan Kaneki seperti tidak dapat beroperasi secara sempurna saat Tsukiyama semakin membenamkan wajah pada perbatasan leher dan pundak kiri miliknya. Ia merinding. Ia gugup, karena tidak menutup kemungkinan Tsukiyama akan memakannya hidup-hidup selagi ia melepaskan kewaspadaan.

Namun, tindakan yang Kaneki terima ternyata jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Kaneki-_kun_...," Tsukiyama berbisik lembut. Hembusan napasnya memberikan sensasi tersendiri pada diri Kaneki ketika benturan hangat menyapu telinga kirinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi ke sebuah lokasi _maestoso_? Di sana aku akan membuat kau mencapai _crescendo_. Sampai aku sendiri meraih _fortissimo_..."

Jika ada warna merah melebihi pekatnya darah, seperti itulah kondisi rona wajah Kaneki saat ini.

"Kaneki-_kun_, kau sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak sadar, betapa dirimu telah membuat pikiranku menjadi 'gila'. Aku menginginkanmu..."

"Tsukiyama... _san_..."

Kecupan-kecupan lembut diberikan. Jilatan-jilatan kecil pun dilancarkan. Perlakuan Tsukiyama mengakibatkan 'otak waras' Kaneki semakin terbawa pergi. Hingga sebuah jitakan kuat pada belakang kepala menarik kembali kesadaran akan tempat sesungguhnya ia berada. Di Anteiku. Di mana banyak pengunjung yang semenjak tadi menonton gratis perbuatannya bersama Tsukiyama, dan juga tempat di mana Kirishima Touka sekarang menatapnya tajam layaknya Iblis kejam yang baru saja keluar dari lapisan Neraka terdalam.

"Touka... _chan_..."

Untuk selanjutnya, Kaneki dengan panik melepaskan pelukan Tsukiyama. Ia mati-matian menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya pada Touka yang sudah menyeretnya paksa ke dalam ruangan staf untuk memberinya pelajaran berharga. Sedangkan Tsukiyama, _ghoul_ yang dijuluki _gourmet_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menyesap aroma kopi yang dibuatkan Kaneki untuknya.

Aaaah... Menggoda Kaneki-_kun_ memang membuatnya tidak pernah merasa bosan. Dan suatu hari nanti sewaktu ditanya mengenai ekspresi berharga yang tidak ia lupakan, Tsukiyama tanpa ragu akan menjawab saat Kaneki-_kun_ berada di bawah tubuhnya, mendesah karena tindakannya, juga meneriakan namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**A/N:** Fic pertamaku di fandom ini XD Semenjak episode 4, aku udah suka banget sama pair ini *O* Ditambah episode 5 yang bikin nih otak berpikir ke arah yang 'iya-iya' akibat kalimat-kalimat yang diucapin sama Tsukiyama! XDD Apalagi pas dia ngendus darahnya Si Kaneki! XDDD

Makasih banyak udah baca nyampe akhir. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya kurang muasin...

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
